Computer devices are typically implemented to utilize USB (Universal Serial Bus) which is a communication link for data communication within and between computer devices and/or external peripheral devices, such as a computer mouse, keyboard, printer, display device, digital camera, and the like. A computer device may have several USB ports via which a peripheral device is connected by a USB cable. Generally, a peripheral device that is integrated with, or connected to, a computer device has a corresponding set of device drivers that discover, enumerate, and communicate with the peripheral device, such as to receive and/or communicate data and instructions. The computer device implements a USB core driver stack that exposes APIs (Application Program Interfaces), and the device drivers for the peripheral device interface with the APIs to request processor operations and/or data exchange.